Hermione's Quidditch Lessons
by Why Hedonists r Often Rated E
Summary: A story about how Quidditch helped Ron win Hermione over. Hermione's PoV.
1. I Can Beat You

**disclaimer: i do not own anything harry potter.the lovely jkr does.just thought i'd let you know.**

**hermione's thoughts are in **_italics._

"I can beat you anytime, anyday." I stated proudly. _Yeah right._ I thought.

"Oh yeah?" He said back.

"Yeah. Name the date, place, and time and I'll be there."

"Tomorrow, my backyard, noon. Be there."

"Oh I will." _Oh my god._ I thought. _What did I just do? Who am I kidding? I can't play quidditch._

"Ok. I'll make you a deal. If you beat me, then I will never say another word against you or Crookshanks and I won't call you a Know-It-All, but if I win-"

_Oh no,_ I thought. _Here comes the worst._ I shut my eyes.

"You have to go out with me." Ron finished breathing hard as though that one sentence had taken all the energy he possessed.

My eyes snapped open so suddenly, I thought I had gotten whiplash.

"What?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"If I win, you have to go out with me." He stated more calmly than before.

"Ok. Deal." We shook hands.

Then my crush stalked off tho go sit with jour other best friend.

_Oh god. I have to make sure i suck big time so he beats me. He probably thinks I'm gonna try my hardest to beat him._

"Ok Ron bring it on." I said with a smile on my face.

Harry was standing directly below us, watching. We each had 30 shots to see how many points we could score as a chaser. Ron had scored every shot. He made 30/30. Everytime the ball came near me, I would move out of the way and scream, pretending to be afraid of it so Ron could score. Because Ron was an excellent keeper and I wasn't trying, I scored 0/30. As you can see I sucked. As we landed I looked over at Ron to see him smiling so I smiled, too.

"I guess this means that I'm going out with you!"

"You don't have to. I just said that to make you play harder."

I stopped in my tracks and he turned back around and walked back toward me. "Actually it just made me not want to play harder." I whispered as I took a certain liking to paying attention to a beetle scurrying slowly across the grass pitch.

"Well, I- Wait a minute." I looked up and saw Ron make a funny face and I knew he must be thinking very hard. "You said it make you- are you serious 'Mione? Do you actually want to go out with me?"

"Yes. Actually I have had a crush on you ever since first year and each year I've grown to like you even more."

Harry took this as his queue to leave.

"Me too. Hey, 'Mione?"

"Hmm?" I said as I laid my head gently on his chest.

"How about every other day we can come out here and I can give you some lessons 'cause, no offense, but quite frankly, you suck."

"I know I do and no offense taken."

"So how about it?"

"About what?" I muttered as I closed my eyes.

"Lessons."

"Oh yeah, sure." I lifted up my head to look at him. "And I'll be able to be alone with you." I looked into his deep blue eyes and fell in. I just gave in. It was like being sucked into a dark blue vortex. I gave in and let him kiss me as I kissed him back. As we stood there kissing, I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and the kiss got deeper. After so long, I pulled away. "Sunday! Noon! Lessons! Be there!"

"You bet!" He said as he got back on his broom and flew into the air, me following suit.

**so what do u think?i like this fic better than my other one's.let me know what u think.i don't know whether i should keep this a one shot or to continue with the story.let me know.please review.if u think i should continue i must get at least 5 reviews telling me so.bye bye.**


	2. It's My Fault

**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter; the magnificent jkr does. **

**so anyway i got 5 reviews telling me to go on with the story so on with the story.**

**chapter 2: it's my fault**

The next morning I woke up in the bed, set up in Ginny's room at the Burrow (Ron had invited me and Harry over for the summer). I sat up and the events of the day before flooded back to me and I smiled. Ron and I were going out. I had always pictured myself with Ron, but never thought he would ever return the feelings. I also remembered kissing Ron and never wanting to let him go.

I slowly got up from my bed and looked around. Ginny had already gone down to the kitchen to help her mum prepare breakfast. I changed and walked down the hall. At the top of the steps I saw Ron there waiting for me.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." I said in return and kissed him.

I took his hand and we walked down to the kitchen together. Ron sat down at his usually place and I sat down next to him.

"So, 'Mione. How about we do a little practice today?"

"I thought you said ever other day?"

"I did, I just thought we could do a little practice today instead and then every other day after that."

"Ok." I agreed.

We ate breakfast quickly and decided we would have practice for a while and then we would have a walk by the lake in Ron's back yard; just the two of us for some little alone time.

Harry came out to try to help Ron teach me what to do. I knew I was afraid of heights and so did they, but I figured that I would have to get over my fear eventually, so I got back on the broom Ron lent me for the time being and kicked off. Ron and Harry shortly followed with the Quaffle.

"Ok, Hermione, we are going to teach you some moves so that you can score some goals." Ron stated holding the Quaffle in his right hand.

"Ok."

"Let's try the first couple moves with out the Quaffle and see how you do."

"Alright."

After about 45 minutes I could successfully do all 3 moves that the guys showed me. Now came the hard part. I had to do it with the Quaffle now and could only have one hand on my broom because my other one was clutching the Quaffle. I did the first move right, but Ron blocked it. I did it again and made it; the second move went right and the quaffle went right through Ron's arms and through the left hand hoop. The third one, which I had trouble with to begin with, I dropped the Quaffle and Harry, who retreived it, made a goal on the opposite end. He flew back over and tossed the Quaffle to me. I tried it again and this time, Ron blocked it. He blocked the next 3 and then on the 4th try I made it when Ron was looking for a fake, but didn't get one. I did a victory lap around the pitch that we had magicked there as a hologram. I stopped in front of Ron and then threw my arms up in the air and hugged him and gave him a quick thank you kiss. Harry who seemed satisfied with my inprovement went back inside the house to see Ginny.

"Let's see if you can do that twice." Ron smiled as he tossed me the Quaffle.

"Ok."

I did the move right and then, as Ron came out of a double twirl dive to try to protect the hoops, I scored again. I threw my hands up into the air and in all my excitement, I lost my balance and fell off my broom. Ron automatically stopped smiling and dove from a hundred feet in the air to try and stop me from hitting the ground. Just as I thought that he wouldn't make it in time, I felt someone put their arms around my middle and slowly lower me to the ground. I looked at him and smiled.

"Ron, you saved me."

"Yeah I guess I did."

"I know I'm afraid of heights, but I have to get over my fear." I picked up my broom which had fallen to the ground after I had. I got back on to the broom and took off again, Ron closely on my tail.

"Are you sure, 'Mione? I mean you just fell about a hundred feet to the ground."

"Yes I know but I have faith that you will catch me if I fall again." I say as I give him a quick kiss and return to practicing my moves with the quaffle.

"You never ceise to amaze me Hermione."

"Why thank you. I love surprising people."

Ron chuckled and resumed guarding the hoops. I made about half the shots I tempted, getting better with each shot and making Ron all flustered with so many goals getting passed him and almost making him fall off his broom (to my dismay).

"Ron, are you alright?"

"Yeah I"m fine. I think I will live."

"Ok."

"I do believe that I might have gotten a cut on my lip though. Would you like to kiss it and make it better for me?"

With that statement I realized that he almost fell on purpose just to get me to kiss him. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You know you could have just asked for a kiss, but since you've asked I guess I could kiss it and make it better." I leaned in slowly and kissed him as he kissed me back. We broke apart and he leaned in for more and instead of kissing him, I pushed him slightly backward, though I thought just a little harder than I had really wanted to do, and then quickly turned my broom and flew in the opposite direction. After a minute or so, I realized that Ron was not chasing me. I stopped and turned around to get a view of the whole pitch. I didn't see him anywhere and i didn't see his broom either. I looked up and he wasn't there and then I looked down and scanned the bottom of the pitch. There he was. He was lying and barely moving at about the center of the field. I guessed that he fell when I pushed him. He was sitting up and holding his leg with his hand. I flew straight to the ground and stood next to him. I could just feel his pain radiate through my body at the grimace he was making. I kneeled down next to him.

"Ron, are you Ok?"

"Only if you define 'OK' as agonizing pain." He whispered through gritted teeth. "Then I am 'OK.'"

I was deeply unimpressed by his joking manner at a time like this.

"Come On. We have to get you to Mrs. Weasley and St. Mungos."

I helped him up and helped him walk to the Burrow, using me as a crutch.

"Oww."

"Ron I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For pushing you off of your broom."

"Don't blame yourself 'Mione."

"Why shouldn't I? It was my fault."

"It was as much of your fault as it was mine."

"Fine." Though I could have sworn he heard me say 'My fault' under my breath.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Molly exclaimed as soon as she saw Ron in his battered condition.

We sat down at the kitchen table and I propt Ron's hurt leg up on another chair.

"Well Ron was teaching me some quidditch moves and he fell off his broom when he was trying to save a goal. He saved it but fell off of his broom."

I think Mrs. Weasley knew I was lying, but didn't show it.

"Stay here and I will get a hold of St. Mungos to tell them that Ron will be showing up."

"Ok."

"Hermione?" Ron said after Mrs. Weasley left.

"What?"

"Since when do you lie? Why did you?"

"I did it because I didn't know if your mom would be happy with me going out with you or not and because I didn't think she would want to know the real story. The way you tricked me into kissing you. You play so dirty."

"I know." He leaned in slowly and was waiting for a kiss. He opened his eyes again when he didn't recieve a response from me.

"Remember what happened the last time we kissed?"

"No, actually I don't. Could you refresh my memory for me?"

I playfully slapped him in the arm. I leaned waiting for a kiss but didn't get one. I opened my eyes.

"Remember what happened the last time we kissed?" He said, trying his best to imitate my voice.

"Yes, actually I do unlike you."

He laughed and I kissed him and he kissed me back. We didn't break apart until we heard Mrs. Weasley's footsteps get closer to the kitchen.

"I just contacted St. Mungos and they said they had enough room for him, so we can leave now." She said.

**so what did you think of chapter 2?i know it's short.hopefully i can make the next one longer.anyway.i will need at least 5 reviews--scratch that--good reviews (constructive critisism allowed (they will count), flames also allowed but they will not count, so sorry).once i get 5 good reviews then i will up date.bye bye.**


	3. Stomach Knots

**disclaimer:i don't own anything.**

**sorry i haven't updated in a while.i have been busy.i did get 5 'good' reviews so thank u all.**

**i went 2 c the movie on the 18th.it was so totally awesome.it was the greatest.my friend brittany came with me, my mom and aunt and i swear that she was literally drooling by the time dan was out of the bathtub.anyhoo.on with it.**

**'stomach knots'**

"How is he, sir." Mrs. Weasley asked frantically as she peeked around and behind the healer to see if she could get a glimpse of her son.

"He'll be fine, ma'am. He just fractured his leg. He'll live, though he will have to stay in a cast for a few weeks. Our magic will help it heal quick though. You and this young lady may go in to see him now." The healer motioned to me.

"Thank you." I said though Molly rushed past him to see Ron. "Please excuse her. She gets really frantic when something like this happens."

"No problem, we get this alot." And with that, the healer left.

I slowly walked in and shut the door behind me. Molly was having a fit and trying to make Ron as comfortable as possible. She would walk around his bed fluffing his pillows and fixing his blanket, muttering about how the healers should make the patient feel more at home and making the pillows fluff more and such things like that.

"Mum, I'm fine. Please stop. Have Harry and Ginny found out yet?" Ron asked, trying to get his mother to stop for just 2 seconds.

"No they don't. They disapparated to the store right before you and Hermione came in. I'll go owl them. They should be home by now. I'll be right back." Molly scurried out of the room, closing the door quite loudly behind her.

I started to walk over to the wall where there was a chair for me to pull over to sit by him, but he motioned me to sit next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I say again, as I sit next to him, not wanting to look him in the eye.

He propped himself up on an elbow. "Mione, for the millionth time, this is as much your fault as it is mine." He took my hand in his. "Look at me." He demanded. I obeyed. "Now, tell me this isn't your fault."

"But, R-"

"No 'buts.' Tell me."

I put my head down again. "It isn't my fault." I whispered.

"Good, now look me in the eye and tell me."

I look up into his eyes and now realize why I want to blame myself so much for this. I really and truelly care about him. I think I might _love _him. I feel my stomach twist into a know. "It isn't my fault." Though deep down I know that it actually is, but just don't want to argue.

"Good." I lean down and rest my forehead on his as I take his other hand in mine. "So we've finally come to an understanding. Probably one of our first this summer." I chuckle slightly as he cracks a grin.

I lift my head slightly and look into his eyes again. I feel my stomach twist into a knot once more. I lean into him and press my lips softly onto his and feel him kiss me back. In that moment it felt like nothing could ever go wrong in the world and nothing bad could ever happen.

"What's going on here?" A voice from the doorway says, quite shocked and partly amused.

Did I just say nothing bad could ever happen? Ron and I spring apart and I reluctantly let his hands go and stood up as Molly Weasley made her way across the room to stare at us, quite amused I might add.

"Nothing." I said rather to quickly.

"Didn't look like nothing to me. Let me guess. You didn't fall off of your broom saving a goal, did you Ron?" Molly asked, staring her son down.

"No, mum." Ron said looking away and suddenly finding the woodwork on the floor quite interesting.

"That's what I thought." Molly said in a soft voice. "What actually did happen, Hermione?"

I looked up at aknowledgment and felt Molly's eyes bore into mine. "Well we actually were on the brooms. He actually did almost fall after saving a goal, but that wasn't the reason he did fall." I said quietly and slowly.

"How did he fall?"

I took a deep breath. "I went to make a goal and he got it, but almost fell off. Then he faked a cut on his lip to get me to kiss him and I did and then I pushed him, a little harder than I wanted to though, and I flew in the other direction; you know kind of like tag and when I turned around he was on the ground." I said this all in one very quick breath though I'm pretty sure Molly caught all of it.

"Oh." Molly had a blank expression on her face and then turned to Ron in a rage of fury. "Ronald Weasley, how dare you try and trick Hermione into kissing you. I mean, I know you've fancied her since like first year, but you just can't trick her into kissing you. You-"

"Molly..."

"can't"

"Molly..."

"be"

"MOLLY." I finally scream to get her attention.

"Yes, Hermione?" She said after turning around and putting on a very relaxed and calm facial expression and voice.

I've always wondered how mothers can do that; you know go from yelling at you to an extremely calm voice, but restain from asking. "Ron and I are going out so it is ok that he did that."

"Yeah well-" She got all fired up again. "You and Ron are going out?" She asked calmly.

"Yes." I said regretting that I even said that, knowing that she is going to hug the stuffing out of me.

She remained calm for a second and then went into a paroxysm of happiness. "Hermione!" She said, pulling me into a bone crushing Mrs. Weasley hug. Did I call that one or what?

"Mum, let go of her. I think she's turning blue." Ron said, bringing Molly back to reality. She just then remembered that he was in the room. She then turned on him as I rubbed the back of my neck where her bracelet had cut in.

"Oh, Ronald." She said throwing her arms around him and squeezing him in the same hug as she had me pinned in. "My youngest boy has a girlfriend. Oh."

"Mum, mum. Please. . . gerroffme."

"Molly, he's injured, remember and I think you might be cutting off circulation." I said looking at Ron and Molly and feel a my stomach twist into a knot once more.

"Oh sorry dear."

"It's alright mum." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck where his mum's bracelet had cut in.

"I have to go tell Arther. Are you two ok here alone?"

We both nodded our heads and watched her disapparate.

"So." I said sitting down next to him and taking his hand once again in mine. "Have you actually fancied me since first year?"

"I was hoping you would forget she said that, but yes I have." He said as his ears started to turn his hair color.

"So have I."

"You've actually fancied me that long?"

"Yep."

"Why'd you go for me though. Why didn't you go for someone famous and good looking and great at quidditch like Harry or _Vicky_. Not that I'm not grateful for you being with me, but why?" He said laughing at the name Vicky.

"Don't call him that." I said, laughing along with him. "I don't know." I said more seriously to him. "I just don't know. And you are good at quidditch and you are pretty good looking." He grinned at me and I rested my forehead against his.

"What about the famous part? Why not someone famous?"

"I don't know. If it counts any, you're famous in my book."

"It does, but that was extremely corny, Mione." He said chuckling.

"I know. It was very potatoey **(a/n. inside joke)** wasn't it?" I said laughing, as I leaned down to kiss him.

**sssoooo...what'd u think?personally i liked this chapter.**

**ok, question for u people.have ur parents, probably ur mom though, ever been yelling at u and then the phone will ring and then they will have this nice angelish voice on?i have always wondered how my mom can do that.my dad can't, but my mom definitely can.how about ur parents?bye bye.i gots to go.**

**hey rachel, used a vocab. word in my story.haha.**


	4. I Love You

**disclaimer:the last i checked, i wasn't jkr so yeah i don't own anything.**

**on with it.**

'i love you' **(a/n. hint hint look at the title)**

I woke up and looked around. _Where am I?_ I wondered. My eyes scanned over the room and came to a young boy of about 17 with flaming red hair. My stomach twisted into a knot again. He was laying in a hospital bed near a window that overlooked a crowded muggle street and then realized that I must have fell asleep in Ron's room at St. Mungo's. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 10am. I looked over at Ron and saw him stir slightly. I got up off of the chair that I was snoozing in and walked over to Ron's bed and sat on the end of it. I ran my hands through his hair, waiting for him to wake up. He was getting out today. I leaned down over him and kissed him on the forehead. As I went to sit back up, I realized that something or someone was restraining me. I looked down and as I suspected, Ron's arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me back.

"Don't leave." I heard him whisper.

"I won't. I promise." I whispered back as I planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"What time is it, 'Mione?" He said after we broke apart.

"10am." I say without looking at my watch; more concentrated on Ron's brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm getting out today, right?"

"Yep."

"Good."

I lay down next to him as he wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and we stay in that position until Mrs. Weasley came in half an hour later.

"Morning." I say as I sit up, smiling and held my hand out to help Ron do the same. He looked at my hand, smiled and then took it.

"Mornin' Mum."

"Good morning." Molly took a moment to study us and then cracked a grin.

"What?" Ron asked noticing her smile.

"Just, you two."

"What about us?" He asked pushing the subject.

"It's just . . . you two make a great couple. We all thought that you two would end up getting together sometime, but not knowing when. Now it's happened and . . ." Molly started to sob slightly. She was trying to keep her voice steady and doing surprisingly well for it being her. "You two are together and happier than I've seen you in a while." She just broke down and ran up to Ron and me and hugged us both.

When she let go, Ron looked at me with a questioning look on his face. My stomach knot returned. "What?" I ask.

"How come everyone knew we liked each other and were going to get together except for us?"

Molly smiled.

"Well, I knew I've liked you for a while now. Remember I told you I had a crush on you in first year." He nodded his head. "During third year I really started to care about you more and it wasn't just a crush anymore, but I was just to embarrassed and nervous to say anything about it."

"How come I didn't realize that I like you earlier? I think I knew that I liked you for a long time. When you said you'd go out with me, I realized it was true, but barley ever realized it before. Why?"

"Because you're too much of a daft prat to realize you had feelings for me." I said jokingly.

"I'm serious, 'Mione. Why?"

"I know you're serious, Ron." I said resting my head on his shoulder and taking his hand in mine and interlacing our fingers. I don't know why. I guess it's just a guy thing. It took Harry a long time to figure out that he like Ginny."

"Maybe."

"It took Arthur a long time to figure out that he liked me, too." Molly spoke for the first time since she let us out of her bone crushing hug. "I think it might be a guy thing." She said with a chuckle.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Me three." I looked at Ron.

"You are a guy, Ron." I looked at him curiously. "You are a guy aren't you?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes I am a guy. I'm just agreeing with you because you're stating the obvious."

"As usual." I say.

"Yep, as usual." He put his arm around me and tried to stand up. I stood up first and helped him. "Let's go. I want to go home."

"Me too." I whisper.

Ron grabbed his crutches and made his way out of the room; Molly and myself following. We got down to the main lobby and apparated back to the Burrow's kitchen. Ron made to sit down, but I stopped him.

"Hmm?"

"Come with me. I have to tell you something."

"Ok."

He hobble out side behind me with his crutches.

"What is it?"

I didn't answer him at first, but just kept on walking until we reached the lake. I stopped and looked at him. I saw the concern in his eyes as I looked into them. He studied me for a second and my stomach knotted again. I took a deep breath and held my gaze knowing that if I looked away, I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye until I finished telling him. "Ron, I...I...omigod." I put a hand on my stomach as a knot came and took a slow, deep, rattling breath, but I kept my gaze. "I...Ron, I...I love you." I said quickly, not taking my gaze away. I watched his expression go from concern to happiness. He cracked a grin at me and leaned down slowly and whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too, Hermione Jane Granger."

He looked at my expression and I smiled sweetly at him. He leaned down and kissed me. It had more passion than any other one than we had shared, beside the one we shared when we started going out. When we finally broke apart, I sat down near the edge of the lake and motioned for him to do the same. He sat down slowly because of his leg and when he was down, set his crutches down beside him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he took his hand in mine. I looked up at him and saw his smile. He looked at me and bent down and gave me a soft quick kiss.

"You know, now that I've said it, I feel like I want to say it again. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I kissed him once more before we laid down in the grass. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist. He put his arm on my back and we fell asleep.

**what'd u think?i think the title pretty much explained the whole chapter, but that's just me.anyhoo,R&R.bye bye.**


End file.
